


When Two Worlds Collide

by AuzzieEvilRegal



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuzzieEvilRegal/pseuds/AuzzieEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people aren’t always what they seem to be, some for the better and others are not. Starting your first day of your residency at a new hospital is always scary, but what if you know someone before arriving?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this show or the characters, I just own the actions that are happening in the story. I have yet to decide if it's going to be a fanfiction with multiple chapters but I'll soon decide if there's people wanting it and such.

Standing in front of the entrance to the hospital, Christa couldn’t help but wish she was back in bed. Sure, she was excited to be there, but she was also nervous as hell, especially with it being the first day at work --- at a new job and hospital none the less. Taking in a few deep breaths, Christa nodded to herself, she could do this. Pulling her bag tighter on her shoulder, Christa headed inside towards the lockers and quickly changed into her scrubs. She pulld off her jewelry and placed it on top of the toy car that once belonged to her son. Looking at herself in the mirror, Christa nodded to herself, she could do this.

As the hours went by in the shift, it was non stop excitement and nerves. Everything was going great, well as good as can be, however first impressions weren’t that good at first, especially when you hesitate and your attending gets annoyed at you, she did however make up for it when telling the other doctor what exactly Leanne was doing though, but then all hell broke loose as she was fired. Well, that wasn’t exactly how her day was supposed to go. She didn’t intend to get fired half way through her very first shift. Sighing, Christa took her head as she pulled on her street clothes. How can she help people if she doesn’t have a job? Shaking her head, she stared at the car at the top of her locker “I’m sorry I failed you”. Christa whispered softly as she gently closed the door to her locker.

As she was leaving, she was met with Mario, asking if she had thrown him in the mix, of course she hadn’t, she was a good person and wouldn’t throw someone else into the mix to make herself feel better. As they began to talk to one another, what their patient had it finally clicked. Damn it, and she was pregnant as well. Quickly running over to the computer, she gave her a quick call but when she didn’t answer, she grabbed the address and looked at Mario. “I’ve already been fired I can’t get fired again”.

Taking one quick look back at Mario, she grabbed her bag and headed to her car. She needed to get there before anything else happened. Calling an ambulance on the way, she had hoped they would get before her, but as she arrived at the house, she frowned. damn it, they hadn’t arrived yet. Pulling her car onto the curb, she quickly exited and heade towards the apartment to make the trek up the stairs, thankfully it was only on the second floor. As she knocked on the door, she was beginning to worry when no answer was made. Trying the door, she covered her mouth before entering. She made her way to the windows but with no such luck they would not open. She quickly grabbed something near by and smashed the windows to allow some fresh air to get inside to let the fumes out. Turning around, she noticed the paramedics had finally arrived.

Standing back, she allowed the paramedics to do their jobs, following them to the amublance as they rode back to Angels. She would come back and get her car later, something’s were presently more important. As she sat in seat, she watched as both mother and child’s stats began to change, she quickly pulled out her phone and rang the hospital, Dr Rourish could surely help, even if she was fired, she wouldn’t put two lives in jeoporady. 

As she was talked through doing the C-Section, she couldn’t help but think at how amazing it currently was, to be doing a caesarian. Sure, she was freaked out but she knew that saving this baby and their mother was it, no matter what. It was silent on both ends of the phone but hearing the piercing cry of the baby, it reminded Christa of her own baby that she gave birth to. Relaxing against the wall of the ambulance, she craddled the baby to her chest and smiled. She actually did it. 

It was twenty minutes later when they found themselves arriving at the hospital. She handed the baby off to the paediatric team, before watching as her patient was wheeled off to the chamber. She turned towards her fellow residents and smiled lightly as she high fived the hand Mario was offering. “That’s how you give A plus caring”. she chuckled lightly before heading off to the NICU. She needed to make sure the little baby was okay before heading home. She had been standing there for awhile when she felt a prescence, turning her to the side, she smiled at Leanne. During their talk, she had sensed a shift in their status, they weren’t friends, but colleagues who both understood what the other had gone through and appreciated the fact that they wouldn’t be telling the other as to what happened. Smiling, Christa nodded her head, turning to give the baby one last look before leaving. She needed to go and get her car before heading home. 

Pulling into the driveway of her house, she sighed lightly, she was home. Stepping out of the car wearily, Christa headed inside with a smile. Someone was cooking dinner and it smelled amazing. Placing her keys on the table by the door, she hung up her coat and scarf and walked into the kitchen with a grin. “Dr Hudson! What are you doing here! We’ve only just met”. Christa gasped as she held her hand to her chest. The doctor in question turned around with a grin before heading towards the blonde. He wrapped his arms her waist and pulled her in with a soft kiss to her lips. “I live here with my wife, what are you doing here Dr Lorenson?”.

“I live here with my husband”.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people aren’t always what they seem to be, some for the better and others are not. Starting your first day of your residency at a new hospital is always scary, but what if you know someone before arriving?

Smiling at her husband, she knew she had made the right decision in coming directly home from work, rather than joining her fellow colleagues for a drink. She stretched lightly and happily accepted the plate with bacon, eggs and pancakes from Neal and walked into the lounge and sat down with a sigh. This was the one thing she loved most about coming home with a fabulous cook of a husband, their meals were always ready. Even when she finished nights or days interning, they always seemed to coincide with Neal’s and together they either have breakfast or dinner then make their way to bed and sleep for as long as they could.

Neal grabbed his breakfast plate and headed towards the lounge to join his wife. Sitting down, he turned the TV onto the news, placing it on mute before turning towards the blonde and ate a mouthful “You know, I heard something curious at work today.” Neal spoke as he wiggled his eyebrows in the blondes direction. Christa looked up midway through eating some bacon “Oh really? And what might that be oh lovely one?.” Christa responded as she stared at Neal, curious as to what he had found out at work “I heard that a particular blonde resident, you know, who was on her first day of work, was fired before the end of the day and rehired, know the blonde in question?.” He asked with a raised eyebrow in the blonde’s direction.

Christa smiled sheepishly in Neal’s direction and shrugged her shoulders in response “Well what can I say, I don’t listen to the rules --- then as you know, because I didn’t listen again, and I was already fired, I decided to go to her house and then delievered her baby on the way to the hospital -- now that itself was magical.” Christa grinned in reply before taking a bite of the hashbrown that he had cooked especially for her, knowing how much she loved them. Neal laughed in response before shaking his head “You really are a bad ass aren’t you? But good on you, I’m very proud of you, that delievery was one hell of a way to start your first day a well, people will be talking about that for quite some time to come -- that is for sure.” 

Christa smiled at Neal as she leaned forward to grab her cup of coffee to take a sip of it before placing it back down as she turned her attention to her husband “Why thanks babe, you know how much I love to be a badass.” she responded with a wink. Neal laughed loudly in reply and shook his head, that was one of the reasons why he loved the blonde, she made him laugh nearly every second they were together, he felt immensely loved. Christa finished off the last of her breakfast, grabbing Neal’s empty plate and stood up, making her way to the kitchen placing the empty plates in the sink. 

“So what would you like to do now?” Neal asked as he leaned against the bench, watching as the blonde began to pack away the dirty plates. This was another reason why he loved the blonde, she was incredibly hot when she did domestic things. “Well, I plan to have a bath with my husband, then I plan to crawl into bed with said husband, whatever you want can happen, but I do plan to sleep forever after that.” Christa spoke as she finished placing the bits and pieces into the dishwasher and stood up with a smile on her face. Neal laughed lightly and walked around the bench and wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her softly “Bath and bed with you sounds mighty perfect and wonderful to me.”Neal grinned as he picked up Christa and carried the squealing blonde into the bathroom, it was going to be a good morning.

It was a few hours later when Christa stirred in her sleep, that she smiled at the naked body pressed to her back. There were a few times that she and Neal didn’t have the same shifts or similar shifts and it always took it’s toll on her, she always felt safe and sane when he was wrapped around her. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and tilted her head back to look at her husband, he was still asleep, he needed his sleep more than what she did, as he was needed more than she. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and slipped out of bed and grabbed her silk gown and wrapped it around her waist before heading into the kitchen to cook them some dinner before work. 

She personally wasn’t fond of working the nightshift, but at Angels, the night shift was where all blood and guts happened. She pulled out the ingredients for pasta and began to make some carbonara. It was important to have a good feed before work, especially as doctors. She ran her fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ear, it was going to be a long day and she could feel it already and it hadn’t even begun yet. 

As she waited for dinner to finish being ready, she walked over to the lounge and turned on some cartoons before settling down with her legs pulled to her chest. She enjoyed these quiet moments where it was just her, she loved Neal, she did, but quiet moments helped her to get ready for the day, it was going to be interesting. Standing up, she made her way back into the kitchen just in time for their dinner to be ready. As she was platting their dinner, she heard movement into the kitchen and looked up and smiled at Neal as he walked in wearing a pair of his tracksuite pants.

“Why hello stranger, thanks for joining the living at the right time, dinner is ready and I’m just plating it up.” she smiled as she passed Neal a plate with pasta and sauce on it before grabbing her own to make her way over to the lounge to resume her spot “How’d you sleep?.” Christa asked as she spooned some pasta into her mouth, watching as Neal moaned in happiness, he really did love her pasta, especially the sauce. 

“I slept great, you know how good I sleep with a particular blonde by my side.” Neal spoke as he wiggled his eyebrows in response, as he smiled at his wife. Christa grinned in reply and winked in her husbands direction “Good because I slept amazingly by your side as well.. Everything was just perfect.” she smiled as Neal leaned forward to kis his wife softly in the lips, getting pasta sauce everyone.

She chuckled lightly and pulled away as she rubbed at her face to get rid of the pasta sauce Neal had left around her face “Do you just want to go to the 24 hour mart down the road and do our shopping then I’m thinking we come home and watch a movie before going to work, how do you think that sounds.?” Christa asked as she stood up to make her way to the sink as she placed her empty bowl into the dishwasher before turning around to see Neal standing behind her “Inside date night with the most beautiful woman I know? Definitely sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own this show or the characters, I just own the actions that are happening in the story. Reviews are most welcomed.


End file.
